


Happy Ever After

by TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DREAMXD IS A GOOD CHARACTER TO USE, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am not sorry for making you cry, I thought of this and cried, Just wanted to make Dream a blob, Morally grey Dream, Slight Dissociation, Slight Religious Themes, YOU MIGHT CRY TOO :D, but he can imitate life but not the colour, listen, mainly Dream - Freeform, so you have to suffer with me too, this shit might be confusin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee/pseuds/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee
Summary: Dream seeks to succeed this time, so he switches bodies to DreamXD and puppets his old body.He pretends to be a deity to gain Tommy's affection(PLATONIC BROS. SHIPPERS CAN GO FCK RIGHT OFF)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), go away shippers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and cried, didn't wanna suffer alone so here. Suffer with me :D

Dream's obsession with Tommy is albeit strange... At a glance.

If you took off the admin's mask, you would understand why. The admin has pure white skin, pure black eyes and darkish green freckles and hazelnut brown hair. The admin is no human, he is not a hybrid. Instead, he is what watchers like to call a monster. A being not meant to exist, because it would mean destruction and chaos to reign upon any land. Dream is a blob, one that can imitate life forms but cannot imitate the colours.

Dream imitated his friends' human bodies but never imitated his friends' faces.his friends had made their discomfort known that don't want Dream to take on features of their faces. For many reasons, one being that they wish for Dream to find his own identity so he does not struggle in the future whose identity. As much as he trusts his friends, he refuses to reveal nor share this very dark secret about himself. The secret was that makes blobs like him dangerous. The answer is the God-like powers they had, they could imitate any kind of creatures and gain their power. Inside of Dream, there resides DreamXD and Dreamon.

One imitates Notch, the other imitates Herobrine.

You see, his friends were initially on a manhunt to kill him as the watchers demanded his death. But they have grown attached to Dream, which Dream held that attachment over their heads to live. But over time, they become friends without any manipulation behind it. His friends plead to the watchers of Dream's innocence. To which, the watchers reluctantly allowed Dream to exist. The watchers gave him his server and left, unable to watch the monster without feeling disgusted or the need to murder Dream.

Dream didn't care of the watchers, they were just pawns of Notch anyway. He is just smarter not to become one.

Tommy joined into his server along with his friends. The blonde boy was loud and wild, no one could tire the boy out. So Dream would go to mini playfight wars with Tommy. Tommy was nine years old when he joined, quite surprising. Upon further questioning, he finds out that he is the son of Philza Minecraft. Philza achieved Godhood after surviving hardcore for so long and gained a pair of black wings and the ability to cast death. These abilities are given by Notch, so Philza watches over the permanent deaths. Which rarely so happens as Minecraft allows you to respawn or reincarnate.

To make Tommy's background even more extravagant than it just was, Tommy is also the younger brother of Technoblade. The blood God, given Godhood after slaughtering so many in battle with ease. Notch gifted the blade of bloodshed and strength. Dream is, and he hates to admit it, envious of the two of being Gods. Why does Dream not deserve it? He is strong is he not? So why does Notch instead of gifting him Godhood wants to destroy him?

Unfortunate that the Blob fails to see that he is too dangerous for the world. Why? Because of the dangerous characteristic of a Blob. Which is the tunnelled obsession with a person. Be it platonic or romantic, the obsession is dangerous. The blob would do anything to get the person or be in control of the person. But alas, the admin refuses to hear the reasons and continue to exist instead of being fixed. The watchers wanted to murder Dream so that they can untether Dream from his blob body and bring the soul to Notch. For Notch to repair the soul... But alas the Dreamon in the blob lies, and so does DreamXD.

Moving on, Dream realises Tommy has been neglected. The admin becomes drawn to Tommy, acting as Tommy's big brother. And unfortunately for Tommy, he slowly becomes the platonic obsession Dream has. Dream desires to have Tommy as his brother, craving the energetic and prideful blonde to see Dream as family. Besides, Dream has been nothing but nice. But the moment Wilbur was allowed into the server... Tommy left Dream. The admin felt enraged but calmed down, maybe it's the way he treated Tommy...

All this while, Dream has treated Tommy as a best friend. Treated Tommy like how he sees George and Badboyhalo interact. Dream does not know how family works because he never had one, to begin with. So Dream observes Wilbur and observes...

During the war, Wilbur yells and laughs. Generally joking around and acts similar to a friend to Tommy.

After the war and during Manberg,

Wilbur scolds, Wilbur hurts and manipulates.

So that's how brothers work.

So Dream does the same... But Tommy does not love him as a brother... Instead, Tommy stares at Dream as if he despises him.

Dream doesn't understand. So he takes it upon himself to understand.

"...The rest? You shall find out" Yiro chuckles as he sets the book down...

The scene fades away to Pandora's Vault.

* * *

Dream sat there, in a befuddled state. He reflects, over and over. Initially, he thought his actions during the exile would have drawn Tommy to him and see him as family. But instead, he looked at him with anger and fear. The admin stands up and paces around the room, unable to keep still. It seems, he made a miscalculation. Sam had reacted badly to the things Dream did to Tommy. So Dream looked at Sam and sense the desire in Sam. A desire to parent Tommy, which irks Dream but he can take this opportunity now. After all, this body is not the only one he has. Dream walks over to his bed and lays down, he shuts his eyes.

Dream reopens it and he is in DreamXD's body, His second body. Dream teleports to where Sam and Tommy is, but he is above them and invisible. He doesn't wish to cause alarm, it would ruin his observations. Tommy had left and Puffy arrived. Sam rants to Puffy. Dream, instead of following Tommy, stayed there and listens in. He listens and understands, Dream has all the intel he needs. Dream teleports again to Tommy, who is with Tubbo in snowchester. Dream dislikes the way, Jack and Niki eye Tommy like a prey. Nor how the eggpire stares at Tommy with bloodlust in their eyes.

Dream needs to keep Tommy safe.

But how?

Dream has a plan, he does not become Tommy's brother. Trauma only followed after when Tommy has brothers. And Tommy associate pain and abuse to brother. Dream can't become Tommy's father either because to Tommy it means Dream will leave and neglect him. Tommy also does not need friends, he already has Tubbo and a few others. But even then, betrayal and hurt can still happen. So what can Dream do?

"DreamXD is a God, who watches over the Dream SMP and ensures the major rule is not broken." Sam described DreamXD to Technoblade

Oh yes... Follower and God...

There is no room for doubt if he is a God and Tommy is his follower, after all, Gods are tasked to protect and care for their followers or creations. Dream can do that, Dream can become DreamXD. He can just puppet his old body in the prison. Dream- no. DreamXD can mislead the people and cause paranoia. So it gives him the opening to interact with Tommy. DreamXD can use Ranboo, the boy has another side that activates if he uses a smiley face. That should do it, to cause the two Gods in the snow to be busy. Tubbo is already busy with nukes and being power-hungry.

So DreamXD teleports to the stronghold, the base of the syndicate. DreamXD needs the portal... And did the blood God not say he has 12 eyes of enders? All DreamXD needs to do is to create the end as safe as possible for Tommy. And then they can be a family there, away from the dangers like the egg or the people who want to murder Tommy. DreamXD will just make Tommy sleepwalk all the way here and enter it as he activates it. Once Tommy is in, he destroys all traces of the end portal in this stronghold and teleports to Tommy.

_(The enderdragon is mercilessly caged, the endermen fears for the person of obsession. So they warn the hybrid while the blob is distracted with rebuilding the end to be safe. Or rather the platform where the enderdragon used to live.)_

They will finally have a happy ending... The happy ending DreamXD has been craving. DreamXD did crave to be God, he can be one... He wants Tommy as a family he can have it too. DreamXD just needs to be patient, to learn from Puffy and Sam. So DreamXD does that, for a whole 3 weeks, DreamXD stalks Puffy in the therapy building. Observes and learns how to help the mentally ill and heal the mental wounds. DreamXD spends another week to stalk Sam, and learn. He gains the skills and perfects them.

DreamXD does that by using it on Ranboo, Ranboo has proven to be mentally better and seems to be coping better. Perfect, now he can heal Tommy and get close. Besides, he ought to fix his previous mistakes. Dream was careless... DreamXD will not be the same. The admin will use this as an opportunity to have his strings firmly gripping around Tommy, not hard enough to harm Tommy. No, he won't have Tommy running away from him again. He will win, he will have his happy end.

He isn't a monster

_("You are a monster" Ranboo hisses lowly, starting at the sky)_

He-

He deserves this.

A happy end.

_("You don't deserve this nor Tommy" Ranboo spoke in endspeak "You hurt him! " )_

...

DreamXD shakes his head, and just approach Tommy who is staying in his old house near the ruins of L'Manberg. Tommy was whimpering in his bed, curling inwards on himself whilst sweating. DreamXD sits beside Tommy, dusting the long silk of his clothing. DreamXD made sure he looked nothing like Dream. For his skin colour, it was still white. But it did not matter because no one knew about his skin colour except his close friends. His hazelnut brown hair is now shade darker and his eyes are covered with fabric. The fabric has XD sewn in, the fabric has magic that allows DreamXD to see through it properly. As if he doesn't have it own.

_(Ranboo felt fire in his veins as he prepares, prepare to fight a delusioned self-proclaimed God. Technoblade and Philza are left in the dark. They weren't there for Tommy, and they even encourage Jack and Niki on murdering Tommy. So Ranboo has to do what's best... Run and fight.)_

DreamXD did not wear a green hoodie, instead, he wears a high collared sleeveless dress-like gown. The dress was similar to Chinese traditional hanfus. DreamXD had worn black leggings and have white painted netherite armour. Not to mention the renaissance long puffy-sleeved shirt he wore underneath. With black gloves and white painted netherite armour on his hands. A red cape attached with a gold chain and armour shoulder blade. To make himself seem God-like, DreamXD had formed an almost completed circle of light with lines in it.

_("You may clothe yourself in holy outfits but you can never be a God" Ranboo scowled)_

The only similar thing between the other body and this is that they almost share the same name. DreamXD will have to lie, but it's okay, right? Sometimes you have to tell a white lie.

_("It isn't a white lie!" Ranboo screams "YOU ARE MAKING THE SAME SO-CALLED MISTAKES!")_

He can just say that Dream had a God complexion and took on a part of his name. It's not a complete lie... So it won't hurt. It's for Tommy's good anyways, Dream to Tommy is a danger sign.

_("B̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶?̶ ̶I̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ g̶a̶s̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶i̶n̶g̶?̶ ̶A̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶r̶?̶" Ranboo whispers)_

No. This... This is different.

_("It isn't." Ranboo sighs "Just accept the truth and let go")_

𝙍𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?...

_("No." Ranboo glares at the sky)_

Right.

_(Ranboo sends a pitiful look at the sky, "You are a lost cause")_

DreamXD shifts closer to Tommy and presses a hand on Tommy's forehead. Hèis visible eyebrow furrows, a frown was on his lips. What to do... Tommy has fallen ill it seems. It was probably because of spending so much time in the snow in such thin clothes. DreamXD will have to make some thick clothing. Ah right, yes. DreamXD has been subtly making his presence known. For example, when Tommy was going through the forest chopping wound, DreamXD would sit on a tree a good distance away. Or how he leaves needed materials that he spawned in with his creative mode in Tommy's house. DreamXD would make sure to let Tommy have a glimpse before disappearing.

Today is the day he will finally get closer to Tommy, his goal is within reach now. But no mistakes shall be made, DreamXD sighs. DreamXD took away his hand and prepared to stand up and walk away to get a cold towel. He felt a tug on his cape, DreamXD turns around and he simply chuckled fondly at the scene. Tommy had eyes half opened, clearly sick and tired, but he wore a proud smile on his face.

"Caught you" Tommy raspily coughed

"Mn, did you now?" DreamXD teased before sitting back "You are sick"

Not to plan, but this is positive. It seems Tommy is already attached to DreamXD.

"And you are a God" Tommy slurred

"Mn" DreamXD summons a wet towel "I am."

DreamXD gently places the towel on Tommy's forehead. Tommy grunted, his eyes still trained on DreamXD. As if afraid that DreamXD will disappear. What a silly child, the admin can't bear to let this child go. There are fascination and fear in Tommy's eyes, DreamXD hums sadly as he stroked Tommy's hair.

"This world has been too cruel to you..." DreamXD sighs before he gently smiled "Don't worry, I'm here now. I will take care of you, after all, you are my follower"

"Mn' I am." Tommy happily slurred slightly, preening under DreamXD's affection.

Going all according to plan.

DreamXD spends the next 3 days tending to Tommy. He is there to soothe Tommy back to sleep and rid all of the nightmares. He is there through Tommy's pain during the fever. On the 2nd day, Tommy's has healed but he is faking. DreamXD does not beat not scold, instead, he gives more affection. Telling Tommy there is no need to fake being sick. Tommy panicked and thought he was going to get scolded and hit. DreamXD is patient, he helps Tommy through the panic attack. On the 3rd day, DreamXD is careful not to be forceful or fast. Allowing Tommy to rant to him what or when he wishes to.

As the boy rant, he grew angrier at himself and the people who had hurt Tommy. Guilt plagued his heart, how naive he was to think that the right way to treat Tommy was to hurt the child. It doesn't matter now, he can change that.

_("You can only lie for so long" Ranboo sighs "And when that lie unravels, hurt will only be the result.")_

He is not Dream, he didn't hurt Tommy. He is DreamXD who had come to late to his follower's side.

_("... You are hopeless" Ranboo shook his head)_

This proved to be the right move, Tommy quickly opened up to him. Tommy becomes clingy and attached, good. DreamXD simply spoils Tommy with any material he needs. And they spend the next few weeks like this. Tommy would simply just need to say the materials he needs and it would pop out of thin air or DreamXD will gift them to Tommy. Tommy would fall asleep in DreamXD's lap, his body lying on the bed whilst his head using DreamXD's lap as a pillow. The bond grows tighter and stronger, almost unbreakable.

* * *

Tommy doesn't know when he started researching on DreamXD but he remembers why he is researching on DreamXD. This is because during a wood chopping session in the forest near snowchester and feeling a gaze on him. Tommy immediately turns around, on high alert. His gaze met a holy like figure, sitting on a tree branch a good distance away. The holy-like figure was blindfolded and on that blindfold, it has the two letters XD. A gentle smile that promised safety and home were on the lips of the figure before they disappeared.

Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was intrigued and curious. Who was that? So he went to the library and search for Gods, but no books had what he was looking for. And as he was about to give up and just chase that deity down, a book catches his eye. It had a simple name, "DreamXD the Protector". Tommy took the book with him and left, he kept reading it. Taking notes and commenting on it from time to time, occasionally complimenting the looks and abilities.

Tommy feels the presence, he knows DreamXD is there. He should feel sceptical and terrified as to why a deity is stalking him. But, he doesn't. Instead, the young child soldier feels safe and wants to reach out. This deity promises home and safety, and dare Tommy to say it... This deity seems fond of him. Tommy feels flattered and scared. Not scared of the deity, Tommy is scared that the deity will run once Tommy clings onto the deity.

But his doubts were cleared on the day he fell sick and was stuck to his bed. Tommy was barely conscious when he felt the cold pressure on his forehead. The blonde hears a sigh and feels the cold pressure leave his forehead. Tommy panicked and quickly reached out and tug on whatever piece of fabric he gripped onto. A deep chuckle echoes throughout the house, Tommy can barely register the deity's look. His vision was quite blurry due to his fever.

"Caught you" Tommy raspily coughed

"Mn, did you now?" DreamXD teased before sitting back "You are sick"

The deity sounded so fond of him...

"And you are a God" Tommy slurred, trying to tease back, but finds himself exhausted.

"Mn" DreamXD hummed as he summoned something "I am."

Tommy grunted as he feels a cold and wet sensation on his forehead. The deity had summoned and placed a towel on Tommy's forehead. Tommy refuses to give in to sleep, afraid that DreamXD will disappear. The deity hums sadly as he stroked Tommy's hair after looking at Tommy's eyes. The deity understands... The deity is concerned about him- an annoying child that nobody wanted.

"This world has been too cruel to you..." DreamXD sighs before he gently smiled "Don't worry, I'm here now. I will take care of you, after all, you are my follower"

"Mn' I am." Tommy happily slurred slightly

Promises of protection and care were given to him, Tommy...

He likes being under the deity's fond gaze, someone finally cares. If he had chirped happily afterwards, it's no one's business except his and the deity.

Tommy spent two days being sick and just enjoying being bathed with affection and attention from DreamXD. Tommy realised he was getting better and he panics, he no longer had a fever the third day. So Tommy lies and pretends to be ill, but nothing escapes his deity's eyes. His deity instead of scolding, yelling or hitting... Hugged him. Told him there is no need to pretend, but Tommy still panics. Tommy wanted to smack himself for doubting his deity when DreamXD has been nothing but nice.

His Deity did not become angry, instead, he was patient and helped Tommy through his panic attack. DreamXD spent the whole day listening to his woes and sorrow. Tommy is not fearful that his deity will leave. DreamXD had told him that DreamXD had been by his side since the day he stepped into the Dream SMP. But had been not able to do anything, his deity wept tears and apologises to Tommy. Tommy assured his deity he isn't mad, no, rather relieved. Because if DreamXD had watched him from the start, DreamXD would stay with him no matter how he acts.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine for the past few weeks.

Tommy would wake up and eat the food cooked by his deity. Tommy would then go to build his hotel, DreamXD would go invisible to others except to Tommy. His deity followed him around gave him anything he wished for. Tommy feels like he is getting too spoiled but after DreamXD pouted, he gave in and allowed his deity to do so. And every night, Tommy would lay down and lay his head on DreamXD's lap. He would talk and talk until he could not do so anymore. DreamXD would never turn away, never. It was such a perfect routine, a peaceful one.

Until today, Tommy nervous walk towards Techno who is with Philza and Ghostbur. Ranboo was with Tubbo, doing the nukes. To be fair, Tubbo and Ranboo grew close. It used to affect him since Tubbo was his only friend but since he has his deity, it no longer did. Tommy takes a deep breath, DreamXD not far behind. Techno looks up and scowls, Philza frowned and Ghostbur smiles cheerfully. Ghostbur rushes over and greets Tommy.

"Hey, big man, how ya' doing?" Tommy smiles at Ghostbur

Ghostbur laughs and replies "Doing well! How are you, Tommy?"

"Fucking great" Tommy have a big toothy smile.

"Well, what are you here for?" Techno growled at Tommy

Tommy's smile disappears and the air becomes tense. It hurts that his fucking brother and father don't care and even hate him. What did he do? Why is it that DreamXD understands him and not them? Tommy scowled and scolds himself internally. DreamXD is above these morons, he shouldn't compare his deity to these fakes.

"Oh, to return the axe of peace to the fake God." Tommy forced himself to smile

Technoblade visibly grows agitated, Phil quickly places a comforting hand on Techno's shoulder.

"Ha, what? Didn't fucking think your secret will get out huh?" Tommy taunts

Phil frowned, "What do you mean Toms?"

"You don't have to keep up the act, my deity told me all the lies you've told me." Tommy proudly told the two Gods.

The two Gods shared a confused look while Tommy hands the axe of peace to Technoblade. Techno took it but frowned as he stared at Tommy, sceptical at what Tommy is saying. Tommy rolled his eyes and felt someone hug him. Tommy looked up and smiled cheerfully at DreamXD. DreamXD offered a soft smile before teleporting them away. The two Gods were left with questions and worry, they ran to the one they used to replace Tommy. The blonde no longer cares, he has DreamXD.

A few more weeks passed and they continue their routine until DreamXD wants to bring Tommy somewhere else. He told Tommy to meet him at the coordinates if Tommy wishes to. DreamXD left to prepare and wait for Tommy. Tommy swore under his breath as he walks around the remains of the country. He'd be leaving everything behind, leaving the discs... Leaving Tubbo... Leaving everything. Tommy quietly takes Mellohi and puts it into the jukebox, he sits on the bench.

The wind ruffles his hair and he makes a choice.

He needs nobody except DreamXD. And besides, living far away from this place would do the others well. They did say he is the cause of all their problems... The only person he isn't a problem to is DreamXD. His deity understands him, doesn't hurt him like others and would never lie to him, never betray him. Tommy gets up and he decides to drop off all the discs to people he used to care or rather, these people used to care for him.

Sam, Tubbo, Phil, Techno, Puffy, Ranboo, Bad and Quackity.

He leaves to the coordination...

~~_(Why did he so easily call DreamXD his deity?)_ ~~

~~_(Will the world shatter around you once you find out the truth?)_ ~~

Tommy decides to ignore the thoughts

* * *

DreamXD waits in front of the end portal, he was buzzing with excitement. DreamXD will finally have a happy ending. The happy ending he deserves, rightfully so. He hears steps and DreamXD smiles softly as he spreads his arms out wide to welcome Tommy with a hug. Tommy ran forward and hug DreamXD, knocking the deity backwards. The portal was open, so they enter the realm together... The portal shatters just as Philza and Technoblade arrived with Ranboo.

The End was beautiful... A castle in the middle on top of the exit out of the End. Each pillar had a coloured beacon instead of the End crystals. The enderdragon was tamed, or rather mind controlled but Tommy doesn't need to know.

"Welcome home, Tommy"

Tommy laughs and hugs DreamXD

They live happily for about five years until they don't.

* * *

"WHY DON'T I DESERVE THIS?!"

Dream... Or DreamXD screamed, screamed at the man levitating above of Dream. Dream was clutching his chest, that had been stabbed through. Dream's blindfold was gone, torn apart and its remains are on the ground of the End. Tears ran down the humanoid face of the blob.

"Why can't I live happily ever after with Tommy...?"

Dream was delirious, on the verge of death.

"...leave. Just leave and let me die alone then"

The resignation made Tommy feel sorrowful, it should not but it does. Tommy shouldn't feel betrayed... Tommy shouldn't...

Tommy can see the world that Dream had carefully crafted fall to pieces. Tommy finally sees the real Dream, no... He has seen the real Dream the whole time he lived in the end.

Notch had explained that blobs are killed immediately because they were glitched and given a body that is too dangerous for the soul and others around. The longer the soul stays in the blob, the more the soul shatters. Dream's soul is beyond repairs. Tommy shouldn't feel sad about it but he does. And Tommy takes a step forward. And another...

The two Gods that were his family were quick to stop him but Tommy gave them a determined look. So Tommy steps forward with a sword towards Dream. He reaches Dream and he drops the sword. Tommy sits down and manhandles the injured blob. Dream sobbed as he recognised what Tommy is doing. Tommy is recreating what Dream had started to do as DreamXD to Tommy. Dream's head was cradled in the arms of Tommy and carefully laid on his lap.

"Leave me be... Say goodbye..." Dream sings

_("Don't leave, please don't go")_

Dream cries "You can't help, why must you try?"

_("You've helped me so much, thank you for trying")_

"Why must you stay with me?" Dream shifts up so that Tommy now carries half of Dream's body in his lap

_("Thank you for staying...")_

The blob sighs tired, "Your battle's won, go with your family"

_("I hope that you have once considered me like family")_

"It's not fair to be alone" Tommy softly sang back, determined "after what you've been through"

_("You ARE my family" Tommy smiles "I am not leaving, I understand why you did the things you did")_

"So let me just ease your pain." Tommy pulls Dream closer and hugs him "Please let me stay with you"

The whole End is in silence, listening to the two harmonies play

"I'll continue to reach out" Tommy lets the tears fall freely, smiling softly "I won't abandon you"

"Determination fuels me, to keep trying to save you" Tommy puts his heart into it, hoping to make it clear to Dream

"I don't deserve your mercy..."

"I will give you my mercy"  
"Because it's clear to me"

The clear pleading in the blob's voice was a shock to everyone except Tommy and Notch. Tommy easily sparing and forgiving Dream makes everyone speechless. Notch feels a nostalgic ache in his heart, this scene familiar.

"If you won't fight, then please just leave"

"Fighting won't solve anything"  
"Forgiveness isn't easy"

"No one came or heard my call"

"I will stay here by your side"  
"I know it's frightening"

The castle behind them, that Dream had built, was still standing although slightly battered. Tommy remembers all the sweet moments and close bond he and Dream has. Tommy had learnt from Notch what Blobs were... And he understands Dream's actions towards him. Tommy doesn't blame Dream anymore, instead, he understands.

"I'm glad you took your tall"

"To think that you might now leave"  
"But that my friend, is why"

"Leave me be, say goodbye"

"I will spare your life always"  
"And hold you tight and close"

With every sentence Dream sings, Tommy returns twice the amount to reassure him. Tommy isn't going to leave, not when he finally understands and know Dream. Blobs always never have a happy ending, but Tommy is determined to change that. They will have a happy ending.

"You can't help, why must you try?"

"We will be together here"  
"Until it's safe to go"

"Why must you stay with me?"

"I'll continue to reach out"  
"I won't abandon you"

"Your battle's won, go with your family!"

"Determination fuels me"  
"To keep trying to save you"

Tommy will sing it, will sing it for eternity to tell and show Dream that Tommy and Dream are now family. Even if his throat hurts, he will sing until Dream understands. Because Tommy doesn't want Dream to go without knowing how Tommy truly felt.

"I don't deserve your mercy..."

"I will give you my mercy"  
"Because it's clear to me"

"If you won't fight, then please just leave"l

"Fighting won't solve anything"  
"Forgiveness isn't easy"

The blood slowly soaking his shirt makes his tears heavier but Tommy keeps his voice steady. Determination fuels him, he has to let Dream know. Dream seems tired and about to slip away. Tommy's heart shatters.

"Forgive me..."

"I will spare your life always"

"Stay with me"

"And hold you tight and close"  
"We will be together here"

**_"You're the last light I'll see..."_ **

And Tommy finally **screams** out in pain as Dream takes his last breath with a happy smile. The corpse is taken away by the watchers, the watchers smile sadly at the boy. Tubbo rushes forward and hugs Tommy, everyone in the Dream ensemble surrounds Tommy and comforts him. The end will forever be a relic, a relic of the hero and the blob. Notch allows it to exist and makes sure none damages it. Why? No one needs to know besides Notch.

* * *

"They did get their happy ending." Yiro sips his coffee, chuckling "After all, Notch knows what it's like"

Thumping and screeching could be heard outside, Yiro shakes his head fondly. He gets up and places the fortune cookie and tissues on the plate, you take it. Tommy slides the door open and blink, confused. Dream stopped right behind Tommy, significantly quite tall.

"Eh? Big Yi, who were you talking to?" Tommy asked, resting a hand on his waist.

Both Dream and Tommy were donned in hanfus. Tommy wore the ones with the big sleeves whilst Dream wore the one with leather cuffs at the wrists. Dream wore Balck and Green, Tommy wore white and red. The designs stitched into the hanfus consist of oak leaves and the outline of the castle, similar to the relic in the End realm that Notch has permanently put on display. To educate people of history. Dream also retains the looks of DreamXD minus the ring of light around his head.

"No one" Yiro chuckles, standing up. His hanfu sways slightly as he walked over. "It seems the flowers are in full bloom, shall we take a look?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Dream smiled, "We could make some flower crowns and gift them when we visit the others in Dream SMP"

"Oooo yes! Let's go!" Tommy cheered and ran forward before turning around and sticking out his tongue "Beat ya there slowpoke!"

Dream chuckles and immediately starts chasing Tommy to the meadow, a snowy mountain in the background. Tree scattered across the sides of the meadow has beautiful flowers sprouting. It seems they will have bountiful fruits to eat and gift. Yiro turns and winks at you before leaving to join the two.

After all, Yiro did promise a happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/n2mTK1iuGqY  
> The lyrics are from here ^
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed this :D  
> If it's confusing, I am so sorry!
> 
> (Why Notch appeared all of a sudden, was because Techno and Phil ratted Dream out to Notch and it took them a while to find an end portal since Dream destroyed most of them)


End file.
